


A new beginning

by Itzmiki_tho



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Breakup, Bulimia and Anorexia Nervosa, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Rich! Terushima Yuuji, Swearing, Sympathetic! Terushima Yuuji, Tershima’s younger sister, TeruYama, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Volleyball, more tags to come, recovering, yamateru, yamatsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzmiki_tho/pseuds/Itzmiki_tho
Summary: After a breakup over something stupid, Yamaguchi runs to an alleyway late in the day only to encounter someone who could give him a new beginning in romance.
Relationships: Other ships if you squint?, Terushima Yuuji/ Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/ Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi had just finished practice, and was about to leave. “C’mon Yamaguchi!” Yelled Tsukishima. Yamaguchi ran over to him with a nervous expression on his face. “Sorry Tsuki! I’m going to stay behind for a little more practice, and to ask Daichi-San a question.”  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyebrows. “Yamaguchi, you’ve been staying behind to practice a lot lately, not even the shrimp and the king stay behind and much as you do. What gives?” “I just... don’t wanna talk about it” “So you don’t trust me?” “No! It’s not that! Of course I trust you! I just don’t feel comfortable talking about it!” “So, now you feel uncomfortable talking with me?” “TSUKI! Stop putting words in my mouth!” “I’m not! “That’s exactly what your saying, just in a more sensitive way!” “Thats not it Tsuki! If I was uncomfortable talking about it with you individually, then I would’ve told other people-which I didn’t. Go ahead, ask around, you won’t get the answer you looking for assuming your trying to find a reason to get angry at me? Is there something on your mind?” Tsukishima clenched his fists as his voiced was raised. “YES, YES I DO HAVE SOMETHING ON MY MIND! IM WONDERING WHAT THE PONT OF THIS RELATIONSHIP IS IF YOU CANT EVEN ANSWER A GODDAMN QUESTION” The remaining players who haven’t started home yet stared. Numerous expressions were seen as Yamaguchi teared up. “You know what” The tall blond said as his voice lowered and became more monotone. “Why don’t we just end whatever it is we have going on. Maybe when you stop acting like a stubborn bitch I’ll change my mind. Go ahead! Practice! I hope it’s all worth it in the end.” And just like that, Kei stormed off. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was paralyzed, more than half a dozen people staring at him, unknowing of how to comfort the freckled boy. Tadashi trembled. He was practically paralyzed. All he wanted to do was run, and never stop running. He wanted to run away from his problems, and that’s exactly what he did. He ran out of the gym, teary eyed. The force of the wind bolded the red that was originally faint in his eyes, signifying that he had been crying, and on the verge of a panic attack. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do in these types of situations except for find a place to stay isolated for about an hour. A place calming, like a rooftop. The view had always been aesthetically pleasing to him. He found the view so tranquilizing that he would fetch his sketchbook from out of his book bag, and sketch out the view, later adding the hues at home, or if he ever finished his assignments early. It really depended on what material he planned on using. As he ran, and searched, thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, yet there was not one positive one. Negativity clouded his mind. He decided in the end, not to go on a rooftop in this state, afraid he might get the urge to let gravity do its job. He found an abandoned alleyway. He didn’t think about the consequences of wandering around the streets at this time, so without hesitation, he ran in. He sat with his back against a dumpster, wrapping his arms around his knees, and digging his short, yet sharp nails into his wrist. He figured that the physical pain would possibly be able to balance out the mental pain. Rather than retrieving equivalency, he ended up with more pain than he could handle. He felt worse. His eyes were stinging from attempting to choke down the tears, not wanting anyone to take advantage of him while he’s in a vulnerable state. What seemed like half and hour passed, and he was getting better, but his breathing was still unsteady, and speedy, his heart felt like it was racing at a million miles per hour, and he still had tear stains, and red, puffy eyes from the constant crying. Suddenly, he felt a light weight on his shoulder blade, causing him to flinch. “Hey... are you okay?” Tadashi could’ve sworn that he heard that voice before. He turned around cautiously and immediately recognized the person standing infront of him. Apparently, the male attempting to comfort him also developed a feeling of recognition. “Freckles?” “Terushima?” Terushima Yuuji was the second year captain of Johzenji’s boys volleyball team. All Yamaguchi could think was; “What is he doing here” During his daydream session, he heard a faint voice Interrupt. “Oh! Uh-uhm... S-sorry, could you repeat that?” Tadashi mentally slapped himself for the stutter. He thought that the pathetic tone in his voice made him come off as weak. “I just want to know if you’re okay... you look pretty miserable...” Terushima had a look of worry and despair on his face. The two had only engaged in a few conversations at the Sendai gym where they played eachother. Yamaguchi acted like a bench warmer that day due to the fact that he never got a chance to play, but it was normal for him so he didn’t obsess over it, though he’s been trying to persuade Daichi to give him more opportunities to play which is why practice has been his main priority. The captain said that if he saw Tadashi improving on things either than his jump float serve, then he would have more chances to play in games. He didn’t want to admit that to Tsukishima because he didn’t want to look desperate in front of his former boyfriend. “Y-yeah... I’m fine...” There was a long pause. “Then why aren’t you at home? We have a practice game with you guys tomorrow. You should be resting up or practicing.” “Practice cost me my boyfriend...” A long moment of awkward silence filled the. alleyway. “I’m very sorry to hear that... would you like me to walk you home?” Tadashi didn’t want to return to what he called “the hell hole.” His parents often fought, which made him very uncomfortable. He used to stay at Kei’s house as much as possible to avoid home. Tsukishima never got suspicious, and just assumed that Tadashi loved spending time with him. He really did, and that was his main reason for showing up there. He also liked talking with Akiteru. He was an amazing guy, and had such a diverse personality from Tsukishima. Sometimes he wondered how they were related. “N-no, I think I might stay here...” “I don’t think you should... if somethings happening at home, you could always crash at my place” “I-I would, but I don’t want to be an inconvenience” “Yamaguchi...” That was the first time he heard Terushima call him by his surname. He could tell that Yuuji was serious. “You’re not, and will never be an inconvenience... I would be honored to have you stay with me.” Yamaguchi could tell that he wasn’t giving up. His persistance was something the he admired about the shorter male. “Th-then I will take up on your offer, but promise me that the second I’m unwanted you’ll kick me out.” “Promise, but it’s never going to happen. Now c’mon” Terushima said getting up, and holding his hand out. Tadashi accepted the gesture, and held his hand, hoisting himself up with Yuuji’s assistance. They walked in silence, admiring the city’s state at nightfall. “It really is nice, isn’t it?” Terushima said breaking the silence. “Yeah, but it could look nicer” Terushima had a quizzical look on his face, and Yamaguchi noticed so he lead the way. After a short and curious walk, they stood in front of a building. “I’m confused Freckles, why are we here?” “Just follow me up the staircase” The taller boy said. And just like that, he did exactly as told. Tadashi sat on the ledge, and patted the area next to him hoping that Yuuji would sit next to him. He did, and he didn’t regret it one bit. The view was astonishing. You could practically see the whole city. “This is the tallest building in Miyagi.” Yamaguchi said. “I come here a lot. It helps for me to be alone when I’m stressed because I’ve never really found someone whom I can seek comfort from.” “So your stressed a lot?” Terushima asked hoping that it wasn’t an Invasion of his privacy. “Yeah, especially back in junior high.” Not many people bothered to get to know me and judged me based on how I look. I eventually developed trust issues because everyone who I’ve ever trusted turned their back on me. I thought that maybe Tsuki wasn’t like the others, but I guess I was wrong.” Yamaguchi didn’t know why he told Terushima all that. They haven’t really communicated all that much, so why was he exposing his past. Would Yuuji even care what he has to say? He began to regret his choice until the boy next to him spoke up.“I can kinda relate, but your situation is way worse than mine.” “Care to elaborate? I might be able to help with whatever’s on your mind.” Terushima nodded. Ever since I moved to Miyagi in my last year of elementary, people expected me to act a certain way based on how I looked. I was the only boy in my school with piercings, and I had this thug like style. I was expected to act like a jerk, and a playboy,so I did. I wanted a good reputation. Because of that, I had a lot of fans, but several haters. Such as; your team. A lot of girls asked me out, and I said yes only so I wouldn’t break their hearts, only to find out that they only liked me solely based on how I looked.” There was a long silence. “Wow... I guess in a way, we have similar backstories” Terushima shook his head in disagreement. “No need to act all sympathetic, Freckles. We both know your situation is ten times worse.” He put his hand on Yamguchi’s shoulder once again. “Just know I’m here for you, okay?”  
Tadashi nodded allowing Yuuji to lay his head on his shoulder. He didn’t want to the night to end.


	2. Home

Yamaguchi woke up in an unknown house, scared. “Where the heck am I?!” He whispered. “At my house” He turned around to see Terushima sitting next to him holding onto two mugs full of coffee. A white one with a hot pink heart, and a red one with white writing that said “Tim Hortons.” Yuuji handed him the red one, and drank out of his while Tadashi examined the liquid, and then the font. “Who’s Tim Hortons?” Terushima chuckled as Yamaguchi began to feel a little embarrassed like he was supposed to know this. “Don’t be so embarrassed, Freckles. I didn’t even know about it until I was 14. Tim Hortons is like this coffee/meal/snack place in Canada. I went to visit my Aunt and Uncle two summers ago, and bought this as a souvenir” “wow, that’s cool” “I know right? It was way hotter than I expected, and it was my first time leaving Japan.” Yamaguchi ended the conversation by taking a sip of coffee which soon turned into two sips, then three, and then several. “Thanks for the coffee Terushima, i appreciate it.” “Yuuji” “hm?” “Call me Yuuji.” “Okay, then, call me Tadashi” “Aw, I like the name Freckles though... it’s cute, and original.”  
“Then call me Freckles.. sorry, I forgot about the nickname.” “Eh, I don’t blame you. You just woke up after all” Yamaguchi smiled, then continued to drink his coffee. Terushima did the same. “So... if you’re okay with it... would you like to talk about what’s been going on at home...? I’m just worried... if you don’t feel safe going home then I want to know why, and if I can help.” The grin quickly left Tadashi’s face as he stared into his almost empty mug. “N-no it’s fine. It probably best to confide in someone anyways...” Yuuji held Tadashi’s hand as the freckled boy gripped into the blankets, digging his nails in it. “My parents... fight 24/7,and my dad... hits me... my mom often comes home drunk, so I take care of her until she’s sober... it’s been like this for years... I can’t bare to go home anymore...” Tadashi raised his voice a tad. “ I feel like I’m going to die there Yuuji!” Both of their eyes were teary. Terushima hugged Yamaguchi, and Tadashi could feel his sleeve getting soaked by what was most likely tears. Tadashi didn’t expect Terushima to shed a tear let alone cry this hard. “Please...” the pierced male said. “Stay here... with me ... I-I would love for you to live here... I’ve b-been a little lonely a-anyways...” Tadashi felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He regrets telling Yuuji about his home life because he was afraid something like this could happened, and it did. Yamaguchi wanted to stay, and seeing Terushima in this state, how could he possibly say no? “O-okay...” Terushima sat up and looked at Yamaguchi, still holding his hand. “I-I’ll stay...” “Thank you Freckles... after school, why don’t we go pick up your stuff? I’ll drop you off, and pick you up from school daily.” “That’s sounds nice.” “Can we make sure that your team doesn’t know of our friendship? I know they’re not my biggest fans, and I don’t want them to try convincing you to abandon me.” Tadashi looked a little mad. “Even if they did know I was your friend, I would never abandon you. You were the only one who was actually there for me. They saw me teary-eyed and all they did was stare. You helped me, you gave me a place to stay, you made me smile which not many people have been able to do lately. But, I respect your decision so I’ll make sure they don’t find out until you feel comfortable doing otherwise.” Terushima smiled. “I’ll lend you some clothes. They should fit considering the fact that you’re only two inches taller.” Tadashi replied. “Yeah, but, you have a more muscular body shape now, so it could be a little big. Plus, it looks like you’ve gotten a little taller since we last met.” Yuuji lightened up. “Really?!” he said ecstatically. Tadashi nodded and also had a smile grow onto his face. “I’ll even measure you as proof.” “Okay!” Terushima exclaimed. “I’ll go get the measuring tape!” And like that, he disappeared quicker than Hinata Shoyo can get across the court. Tadashi giggled at Terushima’s antics. His eccentricity is another thing he admired about the blond. As Tadashi took his last sip of coffee, Yuuji came back with a measuring tape, and handed it to Yamaguchi. The Freckled boy stretched out the tape, bent down, and tapped on Terushima’a foot asking him to step on the end. Once that was done, he slowly made his way up to Terushima’s head. “5’10.1! Only 0.8 inches away from my height!” “YES!” Terushima screamed. “Okay! Come find something you would like to wear, and I’ll drive you to school!” They both made their way into Terushima’s closet and Yamaguchi searched it for something he liked more than the others. Eventually, he settled for a green T-shirt with a smile on it, and black jeans that were small on Terushima. He put it on, and found the jeans to be a tad loose, and the t-shirt to be huge on him. “What size do you wear?” Terushima asked. “A-uhm... large...” Terushima didn’t believe it for a second. “Freckles, the t-shirt is a medium and it’s pretty big on you.” Tadashi fidgeted with his hands nervous of Yuuji’s future reaction. “Yeah... th-thats because I’m a medium... in kids...” Terushima’s eyes widened, and he ran to grab Tadashi’s shirt from yesterday. Sure enough, after checking the size on the shirt, he realized Yamaguchi wasn’t lying. “Are you underweight Freckles?” Yamaguchi nodded, and walked out of the closet. “Y-yeah... I’m... recovering from Bulimia, and Anorexia Nervosa..” Terushima stood up, once again ,in a pissy mood. The blond held onto Yamguchi’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re recovering. Your beautiful no matter what Tadashi.” Faint blush could be seen on Tadashi. It was noticeable enough for Terushima to also develop rosy cheeks. “W-we should get going Yuuji” Tadashi said. “You go ahead, and meet me in the car. I need to do something quickly.” Tadashi nodded, and made his way outside. Parked in front of Terushima’s garage was a yellow Lexus. Due to the vehicles condition, it look brand new, but based on the design and model itself, you could tell it was a 2017 version. Yamaguchi could tell that Terushima really liked the car. As he was told, the freckled boy opened the low door, and sat on the black, leather seat. It hardly looked different from your average teenagers car. It fit his personality, and his reputation, there were die hanging off of his front mirror, and a sticker on the hood of the car. He couldn’t quite make out the words though. As he waited, he brought out his phone, and just stared at the screen. Usually, Yamaguchi would text Tsukishima good morning much earlier than this. This was about the time that they would be waking to school while Yamaguchi rambled on, and on about random things while Tsukishima listened to his music usually ignoring his friend. The sound of a car door opening snapped Tadashi out of his thoughts. “Ready to go Freckles?” Yamaguchi nodded and smiled. He was glad that someone cared for him. Maybe Yuuji was different then the other people he had encountered. Maybe their friendship was endgame. Or maybe... they would be more...


	3. An Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry that this is shorter than the other chapters. I wanted to give the play by play of the game its own chapter)

“Well, this is your stop Freckles! I’ll see you later” Tadashi got out of the car, a little sad that he had to leave. After a wave, the golden car left the premises. Tadashi checked his phone, and he was early. This was no surprise to him though. He intentionally asked Terushima to drop him off early, so he could get some extra practice. Since he was the captain, Daichi was already in the gymnasium waiting on other players to arrive. So was Sugawara. Yamaguchi entered the gym hoping to go unnoticed like usual, but today was different. The vice captain ran up to him with a worried expression planted on his face. “YAMAGUCHI!” Sugawara yelled. Once he was in front of the green haired boy, he wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you yesterday...” he said. “I heard about what happened. You didn’t deserve what happened to you!” “Thank you for being concerned Suga-San” Saying that made Tadashi wonder if he should use an honorific for Terushima. Yuuji-Kun sounds cool, right? “I’m always gonna be concerned. You’re my son after all. That comment made Tadashi grin. He always liked the way Koushi lit up the room. His happiness was contagious. Once you see him smile, you can’t help, but feel some form of accomplishment. It was admirable. Tadashi wished he could be like Sugawara. He wanted to be able to be that ray of sunshine that everyone loved, and wanted to be around, but instead he’s this awkward boy who most people rather avoid. Suddenly, Daichi walked up to the two smiling boys. “I was originally going to send you a text, but decided it would be better to tell you in person. Koushi, and I want to verse you, and the next person to come through the door two-on-two. If you win, then you’re guaranteed to be in plenty of our starting line-ups. If you lose then you’ll just have to keep working for it.” Tadashi’s grin grew wider. The time has finally come for him to prove he’s worthy of becoming a regular player, and showing people that he’s not someone to underestimate. “Thank you so much for this opportunity captain! Can I go practice while I wait for my teammate?” Daichi nodded as Tadashi took off. “So~” Sugawara said. “What encouraged you to make that decision?” “Well, me, and Ennoshita were chatting, and I asked him which first year will take his place as captain once he graduates high school. Without hesitation, he said Yamaguchi. He told me that if Yamaguchi works hard enough, he could become a star player. We both agreed that the only thing getting in the way of that was his self-esteem. He doesn’t have that much faith in himself which is why I don’t usually put him in, but then I realized that I was doing the wrong thing. If I want him to get better, then I have to give him opportunities to improve. You can tell just by looking at him that he’s been training excessively“ Sugawara nodded his head. “He’s stayed behind everyday at practice as far as I know. I came back one day at nine because I forgot something, and I saw Yamaguchi practicing his spikes against the wall. Once he saw me, he asked me for some feedback. He’s beginning to act like Hinata. Devoted, motivated, energetic, collaborative. He’s improved drastically compared to his first day at Karasuno.”  
Suddenly, three people walked in. “Good morning Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Narita. Can you three come here?” They all nodded in synchronization, and walked towards their captain. “Originally, we were planning a two-on-two, but since there are enough people for a three-on-three, we’ll play a quick set just the six of us. Ennoshita will be with me and Koushi. Narita, and Kinoshita, you’ll be on Yamaguchi’s team. Within a minute or so, the teams were on opposing sides of the court getting ready to play. Yamaguchi was prepared to show everyone that he was more than backup.


	4. Serving

Sugawara was the first one to serve. He positioned the ball in front of him, paying attention to his target. He threw the ball in the air, and watched it fall in front of his hand. A second after the ball met Sugawara’s hand, the impact shot it passed the net. The hit wasn’t to hard nor to soft. His plan was to land it in an open space, but Narita got there in time. “HISASHI! IT’S HEADING YOUR WAY!” Kazuhito yelled. Kinoshita wanted to get the ball up high, so Tadashi could spike it over. He want to set it to the taller boy, but it was to low. His instinct told him crouch down, and hit it which is exactly what he did. Yamaguchi saw the ball coming his way. “You can do this Tadashi” he whispered to himself. Somehow, that minor comment motivated him. He was a ball of positivity running towards the net. He understood what to do, and prepared a spike. The ball had almost reached the exact point where Tadashi need to hit causing him to jump, and hit the ball with enough force to get it over. Hand-eye coordination was one of Yamaguchi’s strong points which was why his serves were always spot on. All he had to do was focus on a target, and aim. For most people it was easier said than done. For Tadashi on the other hand, it was a simple task. The only thing that could mess him up was his emotions taking over his body. Luckily, that didn’t happen. The ball was received by Ennoshita, but was hit wrong. “MY BAD!” Before Chikara could finish off his sentence, Sawamura was running for the ball. He just barely hit it with his left wrist. Unfortunately, nobody reached the ball in time, and they lost the point. It was Narita’s turn to serve. Serves weren’t his strong point. He preferred to leave that kind of thing to Yamaguchi or Kinoshita since he knew they were pretty good at it. After a bit of debating, he settled for an underhand serve. He positioned the ball at the same height as his stomach, and hit it. The ball landed on top of the net, taking its time in deciding which way to go. It was only the second point, but the six of them felt the tension. Some moved closer to the net, getting ready in case the ball fell on their side. The rest just stared anxiously. Eventually, the ball fell on the older side, earning Tadashi’s team another point. Narita was the most relived out of them all. “Thank god it went over” Kinoshita walked over to his friend, and patted him on the back. “Don’t worry about letting us down. We don’t expect much out of your serves anyways.” He joked. Narita acted offended. “Well, I could say the same about your spikes.” They glared at each other until they were interrupted. “HEY LOVEBIRDS!” Ennoshita yelled from across the court. “WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY! YOU CAN FLIRT LATER” Everyone laughed as the two rolled their eyes. “Okay boomer” Kinoshita said as he retreated back to his position. It was Tadashi’s turn to serve. As he holds the ball, he has a random flashback. He remembers a game against Seijoh where he scored five points in a row because of his serves. He noticed how he shook up the opposing team with his first one. Before it landed. Someone said it was out, but it landed directly on the line in the end. It was also pretty fast and sturdy. It was accidental, and everyone knew it, but... what if he were to do it again. Using his height as an advantage, he looked a bit over everyone else, aiming behind them. He took things like Momentum, gravity, and stratification into consideration. Once he was certain that he had covered everything, he threw the ball up and forward. He ran, jumped, and hit the ball exactly how he could planned. “IT’S OUT” Daichi assumed. Everyone watched it make its way to the other end of the court. The opposing team had given up on the ball while Tadashi had a small ounce of hope. He aimed that as precisely as possible. If it didn’t go as planned then he would learn that even if he pits his all into something it won’t mean he will succeed. Tadashi closed his eyes waiting for the sound of a volleyball hitting the cold gymnasium floor. Eventually, the sound came. Everyone went silent. Tadashi opened his eyes and looked around. He saw everyone’s eyes on the ball. He noticed that people came, and we’re observing the game. He also noticed that everyone looked like they had seen a ghost. “I-is everyone okay? You all look like you saw Hinata spike with his eyes closed for the first time.” Ennoshita walked over to the ball, picked it up, and rolled it over to Tadashi. The future captain pointed at the corner to Yamaguchi’s left. “Aim directly to that corner.” Tadashi began to feel anxious.   
“O-okay...” he redid the complex procedure, and hit the ball in the air. The serve was immaculate. It hit that exact corner with precise speed, and energy. “I’m only now realizing that you don’t let the boy play enough.” Sugawara said to Daichi.


	5. 25/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll make up for the short chapter 😔

In the end, Daichi, Sugawara, and Ennoshita ended up winning. Everybody just brushed it off since it was practice. Everybody except Yamaguchi. He took that game seriously, he gave it his all, and it still wasn’t enough. Once the game ended, he made sure to show good sportsmanship. He didn’t want anyone to think of him as a self-centered, sore loser kind of guy. Once he shook the opposing teams hands and complimented everyone’s technique, he sped walked to the washroom. Nobody saw him leave as far as he could tell, so he was in the clear. The washroom was usually empty. Nobody bothered to hang out there or use it so it was the perfect place to let it all out. He gripped onto the sides of the sink, and looked himself in the mirror. All he saw was a boy. A boy who could give it his all. A boy who could fight until the end. Yet, he would never succeed. Even with this serves. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his chin. Some fell onto the corners of his mouth. “Disgusting” he thought. Yes, he though the taste of the tears was unsatisfying, but that’s not what he was taking about. He felt weak, useless even. He didn’t understand how Tsukishima was able to put up with him. Soon, negativity clouded his mind. He was on the verge of a mental break down. He couldn’t go through another, not here, not now, not ever. What would happen if someone were to walk in on him? What would he say? What would they say In return? These thoughts kept him from crumbling. He couldn’t let anyone see him in such a vulnerable state. He began to calm down until he remembered why he was there. The game. He had a chance to finally show the team that he wouldn’t drag them down, but lift them up. He wanted to believe that he could do it. He had a chance...but lost it. He took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed the first number that came to mind. When Tadashi sat in Yuuji’s car, he stared at his phone screen, memorizing the blond’s phone number. He thought it would come in handy, and it did in this case. The phone rang for maybe five seconds until Terushima picked up. “Hey Freckles! You caught me right on time, just finished practice. What’s up?” It took a while for Tadashi to answer. “I-I...” “Freckles...? Are you okay?” “I...f-fai-led...” “Tadashi, calm down, take deep breaths” Yamaguchi tried his best to do as told, but failed, and instead, began to hyperventilate. The freckled boy could hear the other mumble something. “Goddamnit...I need to get there” then he spoke up. “I’m coming to get you Tadashi, I’m driving as we speak, just stay on the phone with me, and I’ll tell you when to meet me at the door connecting to the gym” Yamaguchi decided is was best to do what he said. “Try to breathe in” He breathed in. “Hold it” he held it “let it out” he let it out. “Hold it” he held once more. He repeated over and over until Terushima got to him. He didn’t expect him to walk into the washroom though. What if he was seen by other students? The second Terushima walked in, he sat on his knees, and hugged the boy in front of him. “Y-Yuuji...” “it’s okay, let it all out” Yamaguchi buried his head in Terushima’s chest, gripping onto his shirt as tight as possible. Suddenly, Sugawara ran in concerned. He saw Johzenji’s captain run in with a panicked look on his face. Once he saw the scene, he could tell that Terushima had everything handled, so he left. Once the green haired boy was at ease, and ready to talk clearly, Terushima questioned him. “What happened?” there was a moment of silence. “I f-failed...” “failed what?” “I-I had a chance to play, a-and I failed. I-I could’ve become a regular player, b-but I let my team d-down, and now I’ll never get the chance t-to prove m-myself...” Yamaguchi gripped onto the shirt tighter. “What was the score?” “T-twenty five to twenty f-four” “what? That’s amazing! Don’t beat yourself up over one point. “I c-could’ve done s-something though... I c-could’ve gotten is th-that extra point...” “don’t worry about that extra point Freckles... I’m proud of you...”


	6. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t plan on adding smut, but now that I read it, it sounds like it’s leaning towards that genre, soooo... I’m scared 😀

Yamaguchi ended up at Terushima’s house for the rest of the day. His friend didn’t want him attending school after what happened so he agreed. He was currently sitting on a bed next to Terushima who was still hugging him. “You don’t have to give me affection anymore... I’m okay...but thank you...” Terushima looked at him quizzically. “Why wouldn’t I want give YOU affection. You’re so much fun to hug. You’re soft, and adorable, and fun, and interesting, and—“ “okay, okay, I get it!” Terushima noticed the flustered look on his face. “Aww, did I embarrass you? I can’t help but compliment you, it’s practically impossible!” “Now, I wouldn’t say that” “well, that’s just you. Maybe if I convince you hard enough, you’ll see what I see!” he exclaimed as he set his head down on the freckled boy’s lap. Yamaguchi’s cheeks grew more red. “Let’s start with the fact that you’re cute, like, that’s pretty obvious already, but I thought I would mention it. You have such a unique style to. That little piece of hair sticking up makes it even cuter. Your also a great height for someone your age. I couldn’t find a flaw even if I tried. Now, I could comment on your physical attributes all day, but we need to move on to your personality. You’re always thinking about others. There aren’t many selfless people out there nowadays. You also have an awesome serve. Don’t think I didn’t see how you earned your team five points in a row with that killer move. That accuracy is surreal. You’re such a great teammate to. You always make sure to compliment others and acknowledge that they’re trying their best. I bet they all feel loved because of you. “Terushima continued rambling on, and Yamaguchi couldn’t be more embarrassed. He felt loved though. He never really knew how decent he actually was. Everything was great until his phone rang. It was Sugawara. He was thankful that it was only him, and not Daichi calling to tell him the bad news or Tsukishima to scold him some more. “One sec Yuuji, I’m being called.” Terushima groaned as he sat up. “Okayyyy, but be quick, I’m not done praising you. Yamaguchi stood up and walked to a different room trying to get the blond out of his head. “H-hey Suga-San...” without hesitation, he could hear Koushi question him. “Are you okay? I saw you run out of the gymnasium and you looke miserable and then I saw Terushima run in and comfort you and you guys looked close. I’d there something I should be aware of?” Yamaguchi didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to talk to anyone but Yuuji. He didn’t know why he felt that way, he just did. “I....rather not answer...” there was a moment of silence until Koushi spoke up once more. “Sorry Yamaguchi... I didn’t mean to invade on your privacy nor make you feel uncomfortable. I was just worried for you.” “Well, I’m okay. Thank you for the concern and goodbye” then he hung up. He second guessed his antics. “That was a little rude of me...” he thought to himself. When he walked back to the room, he put his phone down on the dresser and glanced at the mirror. The anxious expression on his face was noticeable, so he calmed down. “Everything good Freckles?” “O-oh yeah. I was just looking” Tadashi gave a weak smile. Terushima examined Yamaguchi from head to toe then stared into his eyes. “I don’t blame y’a. I could stare at you for hours.” Yamaguchi once again, became a hot mess. “Yuuji... you’re too nice.” “Really? I’m just being honest!” Terushima said as he stood up and walked towards his friend. He stood in front of him and continued staring into his eyes. “Wh-what are you doing...?” Tadashi said. “Observing...” “o-observing...?” “Mhm” they stood there in an unexpectedly comfortable silence for a while. “You have very nice eyes, you know that?” Terushima said in a calming voice. He sounded so focused on the other boys eyes. He was acting like he had just escaped reality and was in a place far more pleasing than heaven. The blond took a step closer causing Yamaguchi to flinch a bit. Terushima didn’t take his eyes off of him for a second. Their faces were inches away causing some sort of tension between the two. “Y-Yuuji....?”


	7. The Early Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this is just a fluffy chapter :>  
> I’m not the most romantic person due to the fact that I have no experience with love whatsoever so I really did try my best! I hope you all enjoy and sorry if it’s not up to your expectations! 😔🙏   
> P.S: I know it’s shorter than the other because once again, no experience!   
> (See end for more notes)

Terushima’s left hand gently gripped onto Yamaguchi’s dark green-black hair with his other wrapped around his waist. Tadashi, on the other hand, held his hands to his chest, eyes widened in complete shock. It’s not like he didn’t like the kiss or anything, he just felt like it was too soon or something. He didn’t mind the time of the kiss, he was just curious on whether Terushima actually liked him or just pitied him. As soon as Terushima pulled away, there was an uncomfortable silence as the blond raised an eyebrow. “Yuuji... do you... like me?” Terushima was surprised at the question. “Of course not! I LOVE you! Why would I kiss you if otherwise?” ... “because you feel bad and pity me...” “bullshit... I don’t pity people” Terushima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrists and placed another kiss on him. This time, Tadashi closed his eyes and savored the moment. The kiss went on for a while, them taking quick breathes in every couple seconds, not wanting to spilt apart. The second they ended it, Yamaguchi wanted more. Terushima let go of Yamaguchi’s wrist in shock. “HOLY SHIT! IM SO SORRY!” There were crescent shaped marks imprinted onto his skin. “I-it’s fine! Don’t worry! It should heal by itself at any moment. It was my fault for aggravating you anyways.” “Don’t be stupid Freckles. Now let’s cuddle!” Yamaguchi chuckled as he followed Terushima onto the bed and under the covers. Terushima rested his head on crook of Yamaguchi neck while his hair was being fidgeted with by the freckled boy with one hand, the other occupied with holding the blond. They laid there in silence for a while, not once feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed. They just enjoyed the peaceful moment. “Hey, Freckles?” Terushima said with his eyes closed about to drift off. “Yes Yuuji?” He replied. “I know to might be to soon for you, but I’m positive that..” there was a moment of silence. “I love you..” Despite the fact that he wanted to sleep, he could help but have a warm feeling. “I.love.you” he thought to himself. Three words he’s never been told by anyone apart from his mother. Not even Tsukishima ever said it, nor did Tadashi. Was he ready to say it back? “No need to answer..” Yuuji said. “Everyone is ready at a different time.” And just like that, he fell asleep. Yamaguchi kisses his forehand and also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please recommend ideas and I’ll be sure to tag you! If you want me to make a separate story for a different ship then I’d be more than happy to oblige! I’m also a huge BNHA fan so I don’t mind doing ships for that. please don’t recommend the following: Illegal ships, BakuDeku, TsukiHina.


	8. Maybe I’m sick...

Tadashi woke up wrapped in someone’s arms, sweating from his lower body being suffocated with a heavy blanket. He looked to his right to see his recently awarded boyfriend also burning up. The taller boy transitioned his hand from his significant others chest to his forehead and felt and abnormal amount of heat. “He must have developed a fever.” Yamaguchi mumbled. He loosened himself from Terushima’s grip, succeeding in his attempt to not awaken him. He removed the blanket from both of them and walked towards the bathroom, reaching towards a shelf, grabbing a dry cloth, eventually wetting it, walked back and placed it on Terushima’s forehead. The blond whimpered as he felt the cold cloth touch his overheated skin. He moved his hand towards his head to feel the soft, cold material. “Freckles... w-what is this?” Terushima’s eyes remained closed. “It’s a wet cloth. I noticed you were burning up and I wanted to do something about it. I hoped to lower your temperature and possibly prevent a higher fever by adding on something cold, also something that was soft and would stay on comfortably.” “Well, it still hurts” the blond complained. “Well, I’m not surprised. I just put it on. Give the fever a couple hours and tell me if you notice any side effects.” “Such as?” “I don’t know, nausea, constipation, appetite loss, rapid heartbeat?” “Okay...” they both sat it silence until the shorter one spoke up. “Thanks for caring, Freckles” He may not of seen it, but Terushima knew that he was being answered with a genuine grin. “Why don’t I go make some chicken noodle soup. Better to start now then later since broth takes a while to fully cook” “That would be nice, thank you once again” “You’re welcome” the freckled boy replied heading towards the kitchen. “Fuck... I love you so much, Freckles...” 

Yamaguchi tied an apron on with plans not to dirty himself and gathered what he needed. He got out a large pot, filled it with water, and let it boil before he continued, trying his best at following a decently memorized recipe. Within an hour, there was an empty container of chicken base, carrots, chicken, egg noodles, celery, potatoes, and onions on the counter next to the stove. One by one, all of the vegetables, chicken included, got chopped up in a satisfactory way. Eventually, those ingredients made their way into the pot. A couple second after, a bowl of egg noodles joined them. “Now to let it sit” He said taking the apron off and making his way back to his sick lover.

Yamaguchi entered the room to see that Terushima hadn’t moved and inch. He made his way to the other side and sat next to him. He wiped a tear of with his finger while commenting, “it must hurt a lot, huh?” In a gentle, comforting tone. All Tadashi could get as a reply was a whimper that broke his heart. He loved Terushima, he really did. Even if he could quite say it yet, he knew in his heart that he did and it hurt to see him in this state. “You poor thing...” Tadashi said with the no vocal change. “I wish there was more I could do to help...” he removed the now hot and sweaty towel and quickly went to re-wet it. He placed it on while asking Terushima if he wanted a glass of water. Yuuji once again replied with a painful whimper. Yamaguchi made his way downstairs for the second time to get a glass of water, also checking on the soup. Once he had a full glass of ice cold water, he returned to Terushima. “Can you try to sit up...?” Yamaguchi reached out his hand, willing to do most of the work. Terushima moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with Tadashi’s, the freckled boy pulling him up and making sure he stays that way. “Small sips, okay?” Yamaguchi said as Terushima drank the water. 

If wasn’t until an hour or two late when Yamaguchi checked his phone. Him and Yuuji were in bed eating chicken noodle soup when Tadashi realized that his ringer was off. The screen turned on revealing many text messages from his friends. All his friends, even Tsukishima. He placed down his bowl and put in his password. Once he’s made it into the group chat he started typing an apology.

Yamaguchi: Sorry for worrying you guys, I’m just staying at him today 

Hinata: Thank Asahi your okay!

Tsukishima: *You’re 

Hinata: Stfu 

Sugawara: if you don’t mind me asking, why are you staying home?

Yamaguchi: my sister is sick, anyways I gtg. Bye everyone :) 

He was doomed. He didn’t have a sister and Tsukishima would be pointing that out any second now. What if they tracked his phone after finding out that he wasn’t home? He hoped it wouldn’t come to that and just placed his phone down, replacing it with his bowl of soup. 

The only thing on his mind for the rest of the day was Terushima Yuuji.


	9. The Transfer

“I can’t do this, Yuuji! They know now!”

“They don’t know anything”

“Yuuji. Listen to me. I told them I was taking care of my sister. Tsuki knows I don’t have a sister and knowing him, he probably told the others. Now they’ll be suspicious of me! What do I tell them” 

Terushima held Yamaguchi’s hand with their fingers intertwined. Yamaguchi remembered the poor excuse he thought of when telling his teammates why he was absent. 

“Well, I could think of a couples options such as telling them you were sick until they forget, ghosting them, murder~”

“YUUJI!”

“Chill, freckles! I was just kidding!” Terushima laughed, warming the atmosphere surrounding the two boys. Even in the most serious of situations, Yamaguchi always felt better when Terushima fooled around. This wouldn’t be the case for most people but it was just something about his smile, his laugh, his overall attitude that makes the olive haired boy feel better. It was like his happiness was contagious.

“You wouldn’t have to face them if you came to Johzenji though. It’d be nice not having to worry about some asshole at Karasuno trying to steal my baby” 

“I would but there are a few flaws to your plan”

“Such as?”

“The fact that I have friends, teammates, commitments.”

“But at Johzenji you’ll have commitments, friends, probably some of the best grades there, teammates, a boyfriend. Doesn’t that sound like paradise? I could finally let poêle know you’re mine without you worrying about your teammates finding out.”

“Well, even if I wanted to, shouldn’t I wait until teh term ends?”

“Well, if you transfer tomorrow or something then you would be invited to the Johzenji Christmas party! You could come as my date!”

“You know... I might take that option into consideration. Of course, transferring schools over a secret...”

“Is a good idea. They won’t stop questioning you. And who are you telling? People who hardly notice you? An over dramatic ex? A captain who benches you ninety percent of the time? A vice captain who does nothing about it?”

Yamaguchi stayed silent. Terushima was right. What the point in worrying about them if they hardly even noticed him.

“Look, freckles, I’m not forcing this option onto you. Take all the time you need”

“I’m transferring tomorrow. I’ll turn in my jersey before practice and you could come pick me up at the gym. Keeping a secret from them wouldn’t matter if I’m leaving. Besides, this is a fresh start. No more watching my back twenty-four seven, no more bullies, no more going unnoticed.”

“That’s the spirit babe! Now let’s leave before it gets to late and hit me up if they cause you trouble”

———————。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。———————

“Hey coach, Sensei, can we talk?” Yamaguchi stood in front of Takeda and Ukai, nervous as hell.”

“Oh, sure Yamaguchi! What’s up?” Said Takeda.

Yamaguchi lifted up his volleyball uniform, gesturing for one of the adults to take it from him. 

“Thank you for having me on the team but im afraid I can no longer play for Karasuno.”

“What?” Ukai said while Takeda was left in shock. 

“Is this a prank, kid?”

“Sorry, no. I’m transferring to Johzenji tomorrow”

“Well, we’ll miss you a lot. Will you still come visit?”

“Oh, yes! Of course Sensei! Plus, I’ll see you guys at practice matches and games!”

“HEY FRECKLES! READY TO GO?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing to direct their attention to the familiar speaker. None of them expected to see Terushima standing at the door. 

“Have a nice day Coach, Sensei”

“You too, Yamaguchi” 

Yamaguchi turned his head to look at his former teammates. He was no longer a crow.

“What’s HE doing here?” Said Nishinoya 

“Keep your hands off of, Kiyoko!” Tanaka added earning a sign from the girl. 

“Calm down people. I’m not here for the manager. No, I’m here for the pinch sever” 

If they weren’t questioning the scenario then they sure were now.

“So much for maintaining a low profile, Yuuji” Tadashi said as he made his way closer to his lover.

“Hey, I’m sorry but you know I can’t do that. This is ME we’re taking about. Not the bean pole”

Tsukishima made his way towards the two boys. 

“First of all” he said. “Don’t call me a bean pole. Second, what the hell do you need Yamaguchi for?”

“I’m here to take him home! Get him ready for his new school”

“He’s not going anywhere”

“Yes I am, Tsuki”

Tsukishima’s stared at him in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious? Why go with this cocky jerk? Why leave?”

“BECAUSE HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS”

Yamaguchi finally snapped. Him getting insulted was one thing. But, hearing those harsh, cruel words suddenly directed at the person he loved most in life got to him.

“I- was alone. You- were the only person I had left. You abandoned me. And, over what? Me wanting to get extra practice because I wanted to feel like an important part of the team? Of your lives? You were all I had left, Tsuki. And you left. Yuuji gave me hope when I was in the verge of leaving this world behind. Everyday I had to enter this school and watch other problem happily live their lives was torture. At least at Johzenji, I’ll feel welcomed and I’ll have someone that will love me no matter the consequences.”

“I didn’t break up with you because you wanted to feel valued. I broke up with you because I felt like we were drifting apart! Our relationship wasn’t the same. We both had to move on. Let’s face it, we were both lonely souls seeking comfort. It was never real!”

“Is that really what you though of me? Someone that uses others for their selfish desires? I genuinely loved you, Tsuki. My feelings were never platonic. If you were just looking for someone to hook up with, a long term fling, then you should’ve told me. I would have never put everything I had into us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending 😔
> 
> Before you attack me, let me make this clear. 
> 
> I👏Am👏Not👏 Villainizing👏Tsukishima👏
> 
> This is just what he thought about the relationship in this story. 
> 
> I only made his perspective on the relationship that way to deepen the plot. Not to make you all hate him.


	10. I love you

"Eat up, Freckles! You don't wan't to feel tired on your first day!"

"But I'm nervous!"

Yamaguchi and Terushima were sitting at the kitchen table, Terushima pestering him to finish every bite of food. Yamaguchi was nervous for his first day and could hardly stomach his breakfast. He just subconsciously stirred his cereal while staring at the blond. Eventually, Terushima noticed.

"Like what you see, Freckles?"

Yamaguchi was startled by that comment but decided on the end to reply truthfully.

"Depends on your reaction" he said.

"Well, if you say yes, I'll probably shower you with kisses. If you say no, I'll cry"

"Then my answer is no"

"Frecklessssssss"

Terushima turned around in his chair and crossed his arms, disappointed in Yamaguchi's response. The freckled boy got out of his chair and made his way to the other. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Terushima and rested his chin on his shoulder. In an obvious, teasing voice he apologized.

"I don't believe you " The blond said.

"Okay, fine. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing"

"Then I guess nows a bad time to tell you I'm ready"

That statement intrigued Terushima earning the olive haired boy an eyebrow raise.

Yamaguchi made his way onto Terushima's lap, his arms staying wrapped around his neck.

"Terushima Yuuji"

The two sat in silence, Terushima still interested in what Yamaguchi had to say.

"I love you"

Terushima's eyes widened. He didn't expect those three words to come out of his lover's mouth. He knew that he was able to say it, he knew that Tadashi needed time, he knew he would've said it sooner or later, but it just struck his heart like lightning. 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi"

Terushima cupped how s cheeks.

"You are way to adorable! I love you too!"

The two boys chuckled as Yamaguchi leaned in for a kiss, something that Terushima actually expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart exploded while writing this- 
> 
> I just wanted Yamaguchi to finally say it since they've both been through so much together. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Ill make sure to write a late Christmas and New years special so we'll pretend it hasn't passed yet 👀
> 
> I had no motivation over the holidays so,yeah 😐


	11. Through the halls

"Olive suits you, Freckles"

"You think so?"

"Mhm"

Terushima and Yamaguchi walked through the halls of Johzenji, one more nervous than the other.

"So... Do any of your friends have class with us?"

Terushima shook his head.

"My only friends are on the team and their highest class is Tsuchiyu in class 5. We're in class 7 because we're smart" 

Terushima put his arm around his lover happy that he was there with him. His previous claim earned a chuckle from Yamaguchi as his eyes soared from on place to another. Johzenji was a really different place from Karasuno. Yamaguchi hoped to have sense of familiarity but the two school were almost complete opposites. There were more posters on the walls, a more positive atmosphere, along with many other things. As the two walked into their class they sat down.

"The people here are pretty nice so you'll be sitting behind me! It was pretty easy to convince them. All I had to say was "Freckles is new here and doesn't know anyone apart from me so, it would be a wise decision to have him stay close to me." "

"Wait- did you actually call me Freckles?"

"Yep. That's my special little name for you"

Yamaguchi sat down and put his supplies on his desk as Terushima sat backwards on his chair, facing the olive-haired boy.

"We still have some time until class starts so, lemme catch you up to speed on what we're focusing on. Okay, math is first unfortunately. I actually prefer Geography because we learn about like every country which I'm sure you also do in Karasuno. Last week we finished learning about Afghanistan so today we'll be starting Ghana. I think- anyways, back to math. We're just going over vertical opposites of angles and how to find the degree of an angle. We're not using protractors today so don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll understand it. The question are like; find the vertical opposite of QOU or NLP is 45° and MLO is 78° so what is MLP?"

"I think I understand a bit. Thanks, Yuuji!"

Terushima held Yamaguchi's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Anything for you'

They both smiled and sat in silence until Terushima spoke up.

"Oop- here comes Sensei"


End file.
